


嘉磊/吊桥效应

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 嘉磊   R  一发完 私设如冰山一角关于蹦极和跳伞，给你们一个另类的嗑法。
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	嘉磊/吊桥效应

吊桥效应：是指当一个人提心吊胆地过吊桥的时候，会不由自主地心跳加快。如果这个时候，碰巧遇见另一个人，那么他会错把由这种情境引起的心跳加快理解为对方使自己心动，才产生的生理反应，故而对对方滋生出爱情的情愫。

主持人问焉栩嘉有什么想做但不敢做的事情的时候焉栩嘉想到了自己前两天看到的关于吊桥效应的解释，余光瞄了瞄还在跟队友打闹一片的赵磊，然后计上心来回答：“蹦极、跳伞。”

赵磊听到焉栩嘉的回答便习惯性记下了，他总是乐于照顾所有人，对于焉栩嘉更是照顾地无微不至，凡是焉栩嘉想要的，只要他有就一定会尽数给他，就算没有也会去争取来了给焉栩嘉。

采访结束，大家和工作人员互道感谢。赵磊走过来帮焉栩嘉摘掉衣服上不小心粘上的杂物。一旁的工作人员取笑道，“磊磊照顾嘉嘉就跟照顾亲弟弟一样，太贴心了吧。”赵磊嘿嘿笑笑。

焉栩嘉在内心腹诽，弟弟个鬼啊弟弟，我才不要做弟弟。

队友催促赶紧上车回去了，焉栩嘉才跟着赵磊后面往外走，有队友回头要和赵磊说话，焉栩嘉发现了干脆快走两步追上赵磊长臂一搭挂上去。赵磊不用回头就知道是焉栩嘉搭上来了，默默低下肩膀让焉栩嘉搭得更舒适些。

年少心事总羞于开口，随着年岁增长，随着打闹堆积，那些肆无忌惮的玩笑里藏着的是百分百的真心。焉栩嘉没想到，真正听到赵磊提起跳伞和蹦极居然过了那么久。久到他们都已经再次出道，久到他们已经成了新的组合，久到身边的队友都打了散换了换，庆幸的是还好赵磊还在身边。

“赵磊，我听到你说要去陪我蹦极和跳伞了哦。”一回到梨房焉栩嘉就搭上赵磊，

赵磊对于焉栩嘉这个挖了这么久的坑毫不知情，还特别肯定地点点头。“对啊，你不是害怕极限运动吗？我陪你啊！”

“一言为定！”焉栩嘉伸出小拇指。

赵磊无奈地摇摇头，多大的人了还要拉钩，宠溺的笑笑然后伸出小拇指勾上焉栩嘉的，顺势再盖章。“绝不反悔。”

不反悔就好，焉栩嘉得逞的笑。赵磊，那就把那些心跳加速当做是对我的心动吧。不是弟弟套路深，而是哥哥太迟钝。有些事情都明显到新队友都看出来了好嘛，就只有赵磊一个人傻乎乎的。

小时候还能配合着一起作弊同房，现在居然敢撇下我？就连组队我都明目张胆地邀请了，赵磊还要吞吞吐吐跟大家解释半天。喔，还昭告天下他要亲鱼了…

“什么时候去？”焉栩嘉追问。

“等不忙的时候啊。”赵磊理所当然地回答。

“不要等，就最近。”一想到赵磊莫名其妙的好人缘焉栩嘉就恨得牙痒痒，有些事情必须趁早解决。

“这么着急吗？你不是害怕吗？”赵磊疑惑。

“嗯，趁着有想法一鼓作气。”

赵磊信以为真，两人便坐下来一起搜目的地。赵磊刚输入“蹦极”就被焉栩嘉夺过手机改成了“双人蹦极”然后点击搜索。

“你自己说的陪我一起的，双人蹦极那得吧？”

“得…”自己放出去的话只能自己落实。

“十渡蹦极，就这里吧。”焉栩嘉将手机还给赵磊。

“就在北京，倒是近。可是你确定吗？”

“赵磊，我们还没那么高的国民度，不至于出去就被发现了，就算被发现又怎样，还不能一起出去玩了呀。”

“就我们俩？”赵磊问。

“不然呢？一群人叽叽喳喳嫌目标不够大吗？”也不知道感刚刚是谁说的大家还没那么高国民度的。

两人选了个没有行程的工作日背着队友们一早就偷偷溜出去了。真正站到蹦极台前的时候，赵磊发现害怕的根本不是焉栩嘉而是他自己。焉栩嘉一脸跃跃欲试的样子让赵磊怀疑这个人是不是真的害怕极限运动了，还是物极则反？

“嘉嘉，等下要是害怕的话就抱紧我。”赵磊明明自己腿都开始发抖了，却还在安慰焉栩嘉。

“嗯，你也是，可以抱紧我。”

工作人员过来帮两人穿好装备，又检查了一遍所有的安全扣。“好了，你们准备好就可以一起往下跳了。”

焉栩嘉和赵磊面对面抱着，站在蹦极台前。赵磊向下看了一眼赶紧又扭过来看焉栩嘉。

嘭嘭嘭，是心跳加速的声音。焉栩嘉的脸在赵磊眼前无比清晰，也不是没有这么近过，不知道为什么这次有点不一样，赵磊耳朵开始微微泛红，微微侧开视线不敢继续和焉栩嘉对视。

焉栩嘉笑笑，科学诚不欺我。

“赵磊，你害怕了？”焉栩嘉将赵磊抱得紧了些，强迫他看自己。

“没…没有。”赵磊目光闪躲着。

“那喊123， You jump， I jump .”

“嗯。”赵磊点点头。

“1、2、3！”焉栩嘉抱着赵磊一起跳下。

突如其来的失重感让赵磊情不自禁抱紧了焉栩嘉，心跳速度已经濒临临界点，然后焉栩嘉在赵磊耳边若有似无地亲了一下。赵磊不可思议地看向焉栩嘉，对方却是一副坦然自若的样子，大概是巧合？

耳边除了呼啸的风声赵磊什么也听不见，他看着焉栩嘉不知道哪里有什么变化，但是心跳却不受控制。原来自己对焉栩嘉，居然有别的心思吗？

一直到蹦极结束赵磊整个人都是懵的，满脑子都是焉栩嘉在自己耳边的吻和无法抑制的心跳。看着焉栩嘉无事发生的样子，赵磊有些别扭地脸红了。

“你还好吗？怎么脸色看起来不太好？”焉栩嘉走过来帮赵磊顺了顺被风吹乱的头发。

心跳…又开始失控了。赵磊慌乱地避开焉栩嘉的手，按了按自己胸口。

“没事，我去下洗手间。” 赵磊落荒而逃。

回去路上赵磊咬着手指看车窗外，焉栩嘉凑过去，“你干嘛呢？理理我呀。”

赵磊看了一眼焉栩嘉，心跳就跟肌肉记忆一样又开始加速，赵磊默默拉开和焉栩嘉的距离，焉栩嘉又跟着凑过去。赵磊躲无可躲一生气推了一把焉栩嘉，结果焉栩嘉没撑住两人一起倒在了出租车后座上，赵磊趴在了焉栩嘉怀里。

司机从后视镜看到了后面的情况，轻咳几声。赵磊立马满脸通红地爬起来，然后板着脸不搭理焉栩嘉。

一到家赵磊就钻进了梨房，砰一声把门关上，不知道是在跟谁置气。队友看了看跟在后面回家的焉栩嘉，满脸佩服。

“能把赵磊惹生气了，还是嘉哥厉害！”

“去！”焉栩嘉才郁闷，万万没想到赵磊会是这个反应，他这是跟谁赌气呢。

焉栩嘉回到梨房，赵磊正趴在床上把自己埋在被子里。焉栩嘉轻轻关上门，走过去在床边坐下。

“赵磊？磊哥？lay先生？磊磊？”焉栩嘉试图把赵磊喊起来。

赵磊听见焉栩嘉的声音心烦意乱地蹬了几下腿，“闭嘴。”

“你到底怎么了嘛，从蹦极开始就不太对劲。”

蹦极…又提蹦极，赵磊又想到让自己心跳加速的画面。“累了，让我安静会儿。”

“你别捂在被子里了，我出去了，你好好休息。”焉栩嘉顺顺赵磊的头发就起身走了。

当天晚上赵磊就做了春///梦，梦里焉栩嘉在自己身上起伏，达到高///潮的那一刻焉栩嘉抬起头，赵磊瞬间惊醒，这该死的快感与惊吓共存的春梦。更挫败的是，他真的弄脏内裤了。赵磊起身换内裤，去洗手间将脏了的内裤洗了。

正洗着焉栩嘉居然难得早起地进了洗手间，看到赵磊手里的内裤瞬间明白发生了什么。

赵磊一脸窘迫无处躲避，焉栩嘉无所谓地安慰他，“没关系啦，大家都是成年人。”

赵磊…当然有关系，还不是你害的，但他不敢说。突然之间对一起生活了多年的弟弟抱有这样的心思让他觉得很有负罪感。

有些心思一旦被发掘就会迅速扩张，赵磊再看到焉栩嘉同别人嬉笑打闹时就笑不出来了。

焉栩嘉发现最近总是有目光盯着自己，但是一转头对方就错开视线了。不用想焉栩嘉也知道是谁。赵磊不说，他也就不戳破。每天在疯狂踩线的边缘徘徊，看赵磊生气了又贴着脸上去哄。

最近大家开始准备演唱会的表演，焉栩嘉有一段很色///气的舞蹈。那天正在排练，赵磊过来找焉栩嘉看到了舞蹈内容就黑着脸走了，焉栩嘉看向门口的时候捕捉到一个离开的背影。

晚上练习完在舞蹈工作室洗完澡焉栩嘉才回去，回到梨房的时候赵磊已经在了。

“你今天去看我排练了？”焉栩嘉问赵磊。

“没有。”赵磊斩钉截铁。

“哦，那就是我看花了。磊哥，站起来。”

“干嘛？”赵磊被焉栩嘉拉了起来，然后贴着赵磊做了几个要表演的舞蹈动作。

梨房空间本来就小，焉栩嘉又故意贴着赵磊，赵磊很快就心跳加速。

“你…”赵磊把焉栩嘉推得离自己远了点，“别离我那么近。”

“为什么，直播都抱过，怎么就不能离你近了？”焉栩嘉说着又向赵磊靠近。

赵磊支支吾吾不知道该怎么说，焉栩嘉将赵磊的慌乱尽收眼底。赵磊退至床边，焉栩嘉还在逼近，一个没站稳就跌坐在床上，焉栩嘉顺势压了上来。

赵磊错愕地看着焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉没说话拉起赵磊的手放在自己胸口，赵磊感受到手心传来的焉栩嘉强有力的心跳紧张地想要收回手，却被焉栩嘉死死按住。

“赵磊，你感受到了吗？”焉栩嘉问。

“感受到什么？”赵磊隐隐觉得有些情愫即将被揭晓，可是又没来由地害怕着答案。

“赵磊，我爱你。”焉栩嘉直视着赵磊，不给他闪躲的机会。

赵磊大脑一片空白，焉栩嘉刚刚是表白？见赵磊没有反应，焉栩嘉又重复一遍。

“赵磊，看着我。我说，我爱你。听明白了吗？”

赵磊这次听的很清楚，内心明明激动到无以言喻，可是身体却只是茫然地点点头。

焉栩嘉被赵磊的反应可爱到，又向赵磊靠近了些，在唇与唇相距不过一厘米的时候说，“如果你不喜欢我，那就躲开。”说完飞速吻上赵磊的唇。

赵磊被焉栩嘉一连串的行为震的云里雾里，哪里还能躲，再说他本来也不想躲的。赵磊抬起双手搂住焉栩嘉，然后闭上了眼睛。

虽然焉栩嘉心知赵磊不会躲的，但还是被赵磊顺从的反应取悦到，唇也不再甘心于简单的触碰。焉栩嘉伸了伸舌头在赵磊唇缝处抵了抵，赵磊迷茫地睁开眼睛，不明白焉栩嘉什么意思。

“张嘴。”赵磊闻言便张了张嘴，焉栩嘉的舌头立马滑进赵磊嘴里，试探着触碰下赵磊的舌尖，赵磊沉溺于奇妙的体验，一动不动地任焉栩嘉采撷。

“哥，你该要回吻的。”焉栩嘉眯着眼睛将赵磊所有的反应刻入脑海。

赵磊这才后知后觉地学着焉栩嘉的样子小心翼翼地用舌尖去触碰在自己嘴里逗留的另一个。得到回应后焉栩嘉更加放肆，缠着赵磊的舌头不放，用力吮吸着，来不及咽下的口水顺着赵磊嘴角蜿蜒而下。

眼看着赵磊不会换气整个人都没力气了焉栩嘉才放过他，然后伸手抹去赵磊嘴角的口水。赵磊害羞地无地自容，初吻居然被亲得满脸口水，太丢脸了。赵磊伸手抓过枕头盖住自己的脸。

焉栩嘉笑着拿开枕头，“磊哥，初吻生涩很正常的。”

赵磊突然想到什么，回怼道，“比我多亲了一条鱼的人就是不一样吼！”

“哇，磊哥居然还吃一条鱼的醋吗？”焉栩嘉调戏赵磊，“严格来说刚刚才是初吻，不过磊哥要是觉得不算的话，那初///夜要不要，如假包换。嗯？”

焉栩嘉的话成功让赵磊回忆起最近的春///梦，太羞耻了。赵磊想着就双手捂住了脸。

焉栩嘉知道赵磊很容易害羞，但是心思说破之后他就想故意惹赵磊害羞，那个样子实在太让人心动了。焉栩嘉又往前凑了凑，亲吻着赵磊捂住脸的手，哑着声音问赵磊，“要不要？”

“太…太快了吧。”赵磊嘀咕着。

“哥不试试怎么知道我快不快？”

赵磊不再捂着脸，睁大眼睛瞪着焉栩嘉，这个人怎么这么无耻啊，明明知道自己不是那个意思！

“你还小。”赵磊做着无畏的挣扎。

焉栩嘉闻言笑笑，拉着赵磊的手向自己早已有反应的下身探去，赵磊隔着衣料甚至都能感觉到那玩意儿在自己手里又胀大了些，于是惊慌地把手抽回来，又不自觉地咽了咽口水。

“哥，小吗？”焉栩嘉问。

“你…”赵磊不知道还要说什么。

“我成年了。最主要的是，赵磊，我喜欢你很久很久了。”

赵磊抬眼就跌进焉栩嘉深情的眼眸里，知道自己再也无法从这眼眸里逃脱了，于是勾手主动吻上了焉栩嘉。

有了刚刚的经验，两人很快吻得难舍难分。碍事的衣物被焉栩嘉全扯了开来，当焉栩嘉蹬掉自己的裤子时，两人终于坦诚相见。在被窝里还好，可是要是掀开被子这画面实在太火爆。

“焉焉，关灯。”赵磊把头埋在焉栩嘉臂弯里。

“好，等我一下。”焉栩嘉去关了灯，只留了香薰灯朦朦胧胧的光线。回来的时候焉栩嘉又从床头柜拿了什么东西出来。赵磊震惊地看着焉栩嘉拿过来的东西，一脸不可置信。

焉栩嘉钻进被窝欺身而上，“万事俱备，只差你点头。”

赵磊对焉栩嘉的皮厚程度有了新的认识，明明是这么私密的事情，被他一说却再自然不过理所应当。

焉栩嘉见赵磊走神不知道在想什么，又补充道，“别乱想，第一次不想让你难受，所以有提前研究过。”

早晚有一天赵磊会被焉栩嘉羞死，这个人…太过分了！虽然看不太清赵磊的表情，但是此刻他肯定脸红一片，像只受惊的小兔子。

焉栩嘉不再说话，重新吻上赵磊的唇。两人身体贴在一起交换着体温，前所未有的体验让人惊奇又着迷。焉栩嘉的手在赵磊腰侧抚摸，顺着锻炼有型的腹肌起伏，真是让人留恋的手感。

焉栩嘉吻上赵磊耳侧，在他耳边动情地喘息，将温热的呼吸喷薄在敏感的耳垂。赵磊被吻得加重了呼吸，焉栩嘉又滑至赵磊的脖颈处处轻吻，舔舐。酥麻的触感不断涌上赵磊的大脑，赵磊努力克制着不发出声音。

一路游走至胸前，焉栩嘉轻轻咬上胸前一点，手则抚上另一点握在手里大力揉捏。赵磊触电般向后缩了缩，“唔…”一声呻吟不受控制地溢出来。焉栩嘉见状便更卖力地点火，不断捉弄着嘴里含着的乳///尖，渐渐体会到美妙的赵磊不由自主地将自己往焉栩嘉嘴里送了送。

“哥，你好敏感。”赵磊闻言只觉得羞耻，便往后躲，却被焉栩嘉牢牢控制着，于是不满地扭动着身子，可看在焉栩嘉眼里反倒是增添了情趣。焉栩嘉笑着又吻上赵磊的唇，赵磊赌气地闭着嘴，焉栩嘉便伸手往下探去，握上了赵磊的炙热。赵磊受了刺激就要张嘴惊呼，被焉栩嘉趁机将舌头探入口腔悉数堵了回去。

焉栩嘉手下卖力套弄着，赵磊一边羞愧又一边沉溺于身体的真实反应。“焉焉，快一点。”赵磊眼尾泛红恳求着。焉栩嘉不忍心吊着赵磊，立马加快了套弄的速度。

“嗯啊…”赵磊在焉栩嘉手里释放，蜷着身体窝在焉栩嘉怀里颤栗着。焉栩嘉抽过床头的湿巾擦了擦手。对着恨不得钻到地底的赵磊说，“磊哥真厉害。”

赵磊扯过被子把自己盖住，焉栩嘉又扯开钻过去，“哥自己爽完不让我爽吗？”焉栩嘉摆出楚楚可怜的样子。

赵磊只好伸手准备去握焉栩嘉的炙热，却被焉栩嘉挡了下来。“哥应该知道我想要什么方式。”

赵磊愣了愣又想到自己之前的春///梦。“可以吗，哥？”焉栩嘉耐心询问。赵磊微微点了点头。

得了允准焉栩嘉便不再端着，重新伏在赵磊身上煽风点火，享受地听着赵磊再次情动的喘息。焉栩嘉拿起枕边的润滑剂，挤了一大坨向赵磊后穴探去。冰凉的触感让赵磊一激灵，焉栩嘉便立马俯身吻上安抚着。

焉栩嘉手指在穴口转了转才试探着轻轻探入一根手指，陌生的异物感让赵磊一下缩紧了身子，焉栩嘉的手指也吃了紧。“哥，你放松一点。”赵磊努力平复心情，焉栩嘉手指才又往里探了探，温热的软肉立马将手指包裹，如同吸附在手指上一般，焉栩嘉不由自主想象了一下等会儿自己放进去的感受咽了咽口水。

焉栩嘉试着动了动手指，慢慢地包裹手指的肠肉变得松软，抽///插也变得顺畅起来。赵磊紧紧抱着焉栩嘉，将身体完全交由他操控。

感觉差不多了焉栩嘉又增加一根手指，两根手指在里面探索着，不一会儿果然摸到一处不太一样的地方。传说中掌握男人的前/列/腺就掌握了男人的性/福。焉栩嘉轻轻按了一下那处，赵磊立马呻吟出声，眼角溢出生理性泪水委屈巴巴地看向焉栩嘉。这一眼却让焉栩嘉失了控，手指加快了抽送的频率，有意无意地刺激着那处，赵磊抑制不住发出细细碎碎的呻吟，这幅样子让焉栩嘉着了魔似的俯身亲吻他。

“哥，我想进去。”

“嗯。”赵磊被快感围绕胡乱的应着。

焉栩嘉抽出手指，带出一片淫靡粘稠的液体。焉栩嘉故意拿到赵磊眼前让他看，“哥，你真的好敏感。”赵磊作势要打他，焉栩嘉也不躲，拿纸巾擦完手才得空抓住赵磊的手俯下身去亲吻，又让赵磊用手去抚摸自己的炙热。

方才隔着衣料时赵磊就感觉到焉栩嘉尺寸惊人，此刻焉栩嘉故意用那玩意儿在自己手里恶劣地抽送时赵磊才知道是真的惊人。

“吃什么长这么大的。”刚问完赵磊就后悔了，按照焉栩嘉的性子肯定又要说什么sao///话来刺激他了。

“看着哥长大的，哥不知道吗？”焉栩嘉还真是从不让人失望。

焉栩嘉轻轻分开赵磊的双腿，让他盘着自己的腰，伸手拿过枕边的套套递给赵磊。

“哥帮我戴。”焉栩嘉一副不欺负赵磊就浑身难受的样子，赵磊红着脸接过，撕开了帮焉栩嘉戴上，戴的时候报复似的故意用力捏了捏。

“嘶…哥，你现在作的死等会儿都会报应在自己身上的。”焉栩嘉吃痛地吸一口气放话道，赵磊帮忙戴///套的手抖了一抖，动作立马温柔起来，戴完了还轻轻抚摸安抚下那家伙。焉栩嘉被赵磊一连串动作哄得开心，捏住赵磊下巴交换了一个热吻。

话是那么放的，可是真正进去的时候焉栩嘉却是小心翼翼。刚进去一个顶端，赵磊就痛得皱眉，毕竟手指可远远比不上这玩意儿的尺寸，感觉内里被一点点撑开像要被撕裂一样。生理性泪水狂飙，焉栩嘉立马慌乱地去吻落下的眼泪，看着赵磊的样子心疼不已。

“哥，不做了吧。”焉栩嘉一边安抚一边准备退出来，赵磊却拿腿箍紧了他不让他出来。

“等…等一下。”赵磊略带哭腔。焉栩嘉便一边温柔地吻着一边抚摸着赵磊的敏///感///点帮他放松身体。缓了一会儿，赵磊终于放松了一些，焉栩嘉感觉到咬着自己不放的后穴有了一点松动的迹象。

“要继续吗？”焉栩嘉还是担心赵磊会吃不消，赵磊点点头让他继续。焉栩嘉缓缓将自己往里推送，一点点占据赵磊的身体，等到完全进入两人都已满头大汗。

“还疼吗？”焉栩嘉一动也不敢动，赵磊摇摇头头。焉栩嘉将信将疑地尝试着抽动，赵磊便咬着唇不让自己疼出声。焉栩嘉知道赵磊是在忍着，他一向能忍都这样了一定是很痛，于是俯下身吻上赵磊，撬开唇齿。“别咬自己，如果痛的话就咬我。”

赵磊自然也是舍不得咬焉栩嘉的，只动情地勾着焉栩嘉的舌头抵死缠绵。身下被包裹的感觉实在太过美好，焉栩嘉慢慢加快了抽送的速度，有意无意地擦过方才用手指发现的某处。

“呜…”异物感渐渐消失，被填充的满足感代替，焉栩嘉又故意刺激着要点，赵磊渐渐也得了欢，舒爽地呻吟出声。“焉焉，我爱你。”

床上的情话是不能当真的，可是从赵磊嘴里说出的每一句焉栩嘉都想一一私藏。

“赵磊，我也爱你。”焉栩嘉还以热烈的回应，一下一下顶至最深，房间充满了肉体撞击的暧昧之声和交合处发出的淫///靡水声。

一阵加速冲刺后焉栩嘉释放在赵磊身体最深处，赵磊也爽得头皮发麻蜷紧了脚趾，前端也跟着再次释放。

两人紧紧抱着缓了好一会儿才从高///潮的快感中清醒过来。焉栩嘉吻了吻赵磊，“哥，我爱你。”

赵磊有些累到，嘟囔着哼唧几声就要睡去。焉栩嘉无奈地抱着赵磊去清洗，之前研究的时候有看到说要好好清理，不然可能会身体不舒服，这种事情当然不能发生。

将赵磊清洗完之后放回没被折腾过的那张床，焉栩嘉看着自己又蠢蠢欲动的下半身懊恼不已，总不能再折腾赵磊了，于是自己去了洗手间。

解决完回来，焉栩嘉在赵磊身边躺下，将赵磊揽进怀里。赵磊感受到身体的热度立马贪恋地靠近，焉栩嘉看着怀里熟睡的人心动不已，轻轻吻了吻额头。

赵磊，这辈子我要为你制造无数心动，然后悉数没收，占为己有。


End file.
